Le château de cartes
by guim0veX5
Summary: Ce château de cartes était la métaphore de sa vie. A lui, le petit blond enfermé subissant les cris des autres avant d'être torturé à son tour. Avant que les immenses gardes viennent le chercher, pour qu'il le transforme en quelque chose qu'il n'est pas. Ce petit blond se demandant s'il pourrait un jour redevenir lui-même, et retomber amoureux d'elle malgré tout. -OS-


_**voilà un petit OS, qui j'espère vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Disclam': Les personnages d'Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et non à moi, malheureusement! **_

* * *

Les deux immenses gardes qui lui agripper les bras le lâche enfin, après l'avoir trainé sur plusieurs mètres dans un dédalle de couloir, aux carrelages blanc et froid. Il le balance alors dans la cellule. Sa cellule, si petite, si blanche, qu'il côtoie depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il est alors projeté sur le sol, et en un claquement sourd sa tête frappe le côté droit du mur. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se laisse faire, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est que le début. Il a une chance inouïe, contrairement aux autres, qui sont enfermés ici avec lui. Les tortures ont commencé depuis pas mal de temps déjà pour certains. Il le sait à cause des cris qui ne cessent de résonner. Le pire, c'est que malgré leur écho dans sa tête, il a fini par s'habituer. Au début, il couvrait ses oreilles, pour ne pas les entendre, pour ne pas penser à ce qu'ils enduraient tous contrairement à lui. Mais il a fini par s'y faire, et vivre avec. Espérant toujours, égoïstement, que personne ne viendrait le chercher pour lui faire la même chose.

La porte de sa cellule se referme en un grincement, le bruit des clés qui tourne dans la serrure s'arrête, et les pas des gardes qui s'éloignent sont alors un maigre son face aux cris de sa voisine de cellule. Sa voisine qui était une sacrée battante, et qui continuera de l'être malgré tout.

Il se reconcentre alors sur ses cartes, qu'il a eu le droit d'avoir en attendant. En attendant quoi ? Voilà la question qu'il se murmurait chaque jour. Il crut avoir sa réponse aujourd'hui quand ces mêmes gardes vinrent le chercher quelques heures plus tôt. Et qu'après qu'ont les légèrement maquiller et habiller proprement, il se retrouva face à Caesar pour la première fois depuis les Jeux de l'Expiation. On l'avait bien sur briffé sur ce qu'il devait dire et ne pas dire. Et après un long et fatiguant interview, ayant défendu la petite brune qu'il chérissait tant, coûte que coûte et hurlant qu'il ne savait rien. Ils l'ont finalement laissé croupir là, une nouvelle fois dans sa cellule. Il avait alors compris qu'il se servait de lui pour arrêter l'immense carnage qui allait avoir lieu, si le District 13 continuait et pour qu'à la fin, le Capitol récupère tous les pouvoirs. Mais pendant combien de temps encore aurait-il besoin de lui, pour le laisser indemne ?

Espérant oublier toutes ses pensées qui le torturaient, il se remit à empiler les cartes, une par une, en s'appliquant pour que son château de cartes tienne. Il ne pensait qu'aux cartes, cela lui permettait de vider sa tête pour un court instant. Lui permettait d'être enfermé sur lui-même, dans son monde intérieur et dans sa bulle, avant qu'un cri strident vienne la percer. Son château de cartes était finalement son échappatoire à ce monde. En attendant de la retrouver…

Au début, il pensait à cette petite brune aux yeux orages, qui le rendait littéralement fou pour s'échapper, pour sortir de cette cellule, qui était dans sa tête. Mais finalement, cela été trop dur de penser à cette chasseuse hors pair qui faisait battre son cœur, alors qu'il ne la reverrait pas. Jamais. Alors que là où elle était, elle ne pensait sans doute pas à lui, à ce pauvre petit blond, enfermé ici, dans une cage tel un animal, pour qu'elle, elle soit libre. Pour que le geai moqueur puisse voler de ses propres ailes.

Son château de cartes devenait alors la métaphore de sa vie. S'il s'écroulait, la sienne aussi. Il se promettait alors de le garder droit le plus longtemps possible. Car il devait survivre. Pour la jolie petite brune. Il voulait la revoir. Il le devait. Même si pour elle tout n'était que de la comédie.

Pourtant le destin en décida autrement. Quelques heures plus tard, les gardes ouvrirent la porte de la cellule. Et il comprit…

Il avait rempli sa mission, essayer de convaincre Panem, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il savait ce qui l'attendait maintenant, pour avoir entendu les gens crier encore et encore à s'en exploser les poumons. Il recula face à ces assassins qui venaient le chercher. Il avait peur. Si peur. Les deux bourreaux vêtus de noir s'approchaient de lui à pas lent. Tandis qu'il reculait, totalement affolé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un obstacle lui barre la route et son envie de fuir ces monstres. Jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le carrelage froid du mur.

Ils l'empoignèrent alors d'une telle force. Mais le blond se débattait, ne voulant pas être leur prochain jouet, leurs prochaines marionnettes avec laquelle ils s'amuseraient. Ne voulant pas être juste un pion dans leur jeu comme tant d'autres, comme il lui avait dit sur cette terrasse. Il donnait des coups de pied au hasard, en vain il le savait. Mais il voulait toujours y croire.

Les gardes l'attrapèrent, mais il continuait à espérer et à se débattre tel un chien enragé. Il les mordait, les griffer, les frapper, mais les gardes ne lâcher pas prise.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ordonne de me lâcher !

Mais ils réussirent à l'extraire de sa cellule, dans laquelle il était si longtemps resté, et dans laquelle il reviendrait une fois qu'ils auraient tout fait pour le détruire autant physiquement que mentalement. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil une dernière fois en arrière, en admirant la clarté de la pièce et en se disant que la prochaine fois qu'il s'y retrouverait, il ne serait plus le même. Remarque, il n'était plus lui- même depuis ses tout Premiers Jeux, puisque personne ne sort véritablement des Hunger Games sain et sauf.

Il constata alors qu'en se débattant, son château de cartes s'était écroulé, chaque carte s'était envolé et éparpillé dans toute la pièce. C'était alors fini. Il ne se débattait plus. Son château de carte s'est écroulé. Son monde avec…

Ce château de cartes représentait sa vie, le jeune homme au regard océan finirait comme ses cartes à la fin de la journée, à la fin de toutes ses tortures, son semblant de lui-même serait éparpillé et il faudrait alors tout faire pour le reconstruire, pour qu'il redevienne lui-même en dépit des tortures. Mais y a-t-il alors une chance, qu'après tous ces innombrables tourments qui l'attendent, le château de cartes puisse se reconstruire, encore une fois ? Est-il réellement possible que ce garçon si gentil puisse un jour redevenir celui d'autrefois ? Il l'espérait tout du moins.

Pourtant il comprit que c'était impossible, lorsque attachés sur une planche à la verticale, ses yeux dirigé vers l'écran, et le venin des guêpes tueuses dans l'organisme. Il comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même lorsque pour la détruire elle, et seulement elle, le Capitol c'était servi de lui. Oh oui, il comprit que le garçon des pains n'existait plus lorsque le venin le consuma, et qu'à la place de cette brune si belle qui avait l'habitude d'attaché ses cheveux en une natte sur le côté, et qui le regardait comme personne d'autre avec ses yeux si caractéristiques de la Veine, se transforma en une mutation génétique qui était prête à tout pour le tuer.

Il oublia alors tout, le château de cartes, la jeune fille, son amour pour elle. Mais surtout celui qu'il était. Car ces hommes en blouse blanche l'avaient à ce moment et sans doute pour toujours, transformé en monstre, capable de la tuer.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse progresser! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!**_


End file.
